Albus Dumbledore and the League of Heroes
by JME2
Summary: Set immediately after Order of the Phoenix; Lord Voldemort has recruited villains from across space and time to assist him in the Second War. Now, Dumbeldore must do the same in order to combat the Dark Lord...please rr
1. Prologue

Disclaimers:

*Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by D.C. Comics; licensed by Warner Brothers.

* Hannibal Lecter created by Thomas Harris and owned by Universal Pictures/MGM Studios. 

* Harry Potter created and owned by J.K. Rowling; licensed by Warner Brothers.

* Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm; licensed by 20th Century Fox.

* The Matrix created by the Wachowski brothers and owned by Warner Brothers.

* Yu-Gi-Oh created and owned by Kazuki Takahashi

* The Chronicles of Narnia created and owned by C.S. Lewis

* Vampire Hunter D created and owned by Yoshitaka Amano.

* Sakura Wars created and owned by Ouji Hiroi.

Albus Dumbledore and the League of Heroes

Synopsis: Set immediately after _Order of the Phoenix_; Lord Voldemort has recruited villains from across space and time to assist him in the Second War. Now, Dumbeldore must do the same in order to combat the Dark Lord.

Dramatis Personae

The League of Heroes

Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, National Confederation of Wizards, and the only wizard truly feared by Lord Voldemort.

Batman: The Dark Knight of Gotham City and the World's Greatest Detective. Considered by Superman himself to be the most dangerous man on [DC Comics] Earth. 

Luke Skywalker: Jed Knight, son of the Lord Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker), pupil of Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, destroyer of the first Death Star.

Neo: Formerly Thomas A. Anderson, second Officer of Rebel Leader Morpheus and the One of the computer-generated dream world of the Matrix.

Vampire Hunter D: A half-human, half-vampire offspring of the dreaded Lord Dracula, possibly the greatest vampire hunter of his world.

Sakura Shinguchi: Spirit Warrior, daughter of Shinguuji Kazuma, hero of the first Demon War, and wielder of the enchanted sword Anataka (Wild Falcon); member of the Imperial Floral Division.

The Shadow Cabal

Lord Voldemort: AKA You-Know-Who and He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named, one of the greatest Dark Wizards to walk the face of the earth; arch foe of Harry Potter and Albus Dumdeldore.

The Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime and the greatest Gotham City-based enemy of the Batman; considered by many to be the most depraved sadist to ever live.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter: AKA Hannibal the Cannibal, one of the world's foremost psychologists and one of the most dangerous men alive.

Agent Smith: Sentient program of the computer-generated dream world of the Matrix and mortal enemy of Thomas A' "Neo" Anderson.

Jadis: AKA the White Witch, last ruler of Charn, bringer of the Long Winter upon the land of Narnia.

Maximillion Pegasus: Owner of Industrial Illusions and the Duelist Kingdom, possessor of the Millenium Eye.

Albus Dumbledore and the League of Heroes: Prologue

__

-"Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help to run it for you - that's_ the killer._

Ivan Oooze, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie-

The defeat had been unexpected.

He had not expected the Death Eaters to fail in their quest to retrieve the prophecy or to be captured. Nor had he expected the headmaster to appear out of nowhere and challenge him, him, the master of all evil! These were all unforeseen obstacles that he continually despised not being able to full perceived.

And now the Ministry was exactly in the state that he had done everything in his power since the boy's escape a year prior: They were aware. They knew that he had arisen again from the ashes of defeat and was prepared to unleash a terror a thousand fold what they had faced sixteen years ago.

But it did not matter. His army was vast, his agents unseen. And if the next phase of his plan worked, he would soon be joined by six more pawns, a six whose presence would be a key -not the key, but a key- to fostering more chaos and preventing the Ministry or the Headmaster or the boy from every stopping him again.

It was time to begin the summoning.

__

To be Continued…


	2. Pegasus, Jadis, and Smith

Disclaimers:

*Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by D.C. Comics; licensed by Warner Brothers.

* Hannibal Lecter created by Thomas Harris and owned by Universal Pictures/MGM Studios. 

* Harry Potter created and owned by J.K. Rowling; licensed by Warner Brothers.

* Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm; licensed by 20th Century Fox.

* The Matrix created by the Wachowski brothers and owned by Warner Brothers.

* Yu-Gi-Oh created and owned by Kazuki Takahashi

* The Chronicles of Narnia created and owned by C.S. Lewis

* Vampire Hunter D created and owned by Yoshitaka Amano.

* Sakura Wars created and owned by Ouji Hiroi.

Albus Dumbledore and the League of Heroes

Synopsis: Set immediately after _Order of the Phoenix_; Lord Voldemort has recruited villains from across space and time to assist him in the Second War. Now, Dumbeldore must do the same in order to combat the Dark Lord.

Albus Dumbledore and the League of Heroes - Part I

"The final preparations are being made, Master Pegasus. The ferry will arrive here in another hour."

"Excellent Croquet. That will be all for now."

"Yes sir.

Maximillion Pegasus, was preparing for the Duelist Tournament that he was hosting on the island that he had purchased from the Japanese government. Of course he had some time off and had just completed his interview with a young gamer named Duke Develin. His spin-off of Pegasus' popular card game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, showed great promise. As soon as he had a chance, he would send representatives to begin negotiating a wide-spread release of the game. 

But, as much as he looked forward to it, the tournament was the primary priority.

Many of the most talented duelists in the world were on their way and would be there soon. Some of them came for the prize money, the others for glory, and in the case of the uninvited Bandit Keith and newcomer Yugi Moto, the chance to battle Pegasus himself. Some of course were unavailable, participating in other tournaments world-wide.

That had not included Seto Kaiba.

The head of Industrial Illusions fellow duelist company was still recuperating from the shock of his defeat at the hands of Yugi Moto. It had been Moto's unbelievable defeat of the world champion that had brought him --and his Millennium Puzzle-- to the millionaire's attention. He regretted having to use the stolen soul of the boy's grandfather as bait, but it was the only way to get Yugi to the Duelist Kingdom --with his Millennium Puzzle.

__

The Millennium Puzzle. One of seven items that are necessary for my plans.

The pieces were, after all of these years, coming into place. Once he had Moto's mystical artifact, he would resume his world-wide search for the other five Millenium items. Or technically, rather, four; his agents onboard the yacht indicated that one duelist named Bakura seemed to have the Millenium Ring, though these reports were unconfirmed. 

If this Bakura did indeed have it, he would acquire it, of course, through finance or force if necessary. But the day was soon in sight where all seven items . And then, coupled with the holographic technology that Kaiba Corp was developing --and that the Executive Board would give him access to should his proposed alliance bear fruit-- it would be all that he needed to complete his goal, his life-long ambition.

__

Cecilia. Be patient. Just a little longer.

"Maximillion Pegasus, I presume?"

Pegasus turned around quickly, his millennium eye glowing as he laid eyes on this unwelcome visitor. It was a pale specter, tall and skeletally thin with skin paler than a skull. It's face was comprised of a red slits for eyes and a flat nose with slits for nostrils,. In its hands, hands like large pale spiders with unnaturally long fingers, there was what appeared to be a stick…or wand…

"My name is Voldemort and your services are required."

***

"My queen, all goes well."

"Very good, Maugrim. Continue with the mission we discussed."

"At once my queen."

Jadis sat back in her throne, quite pleased with herself as her chief of security, the wolf Maugrim, exited. After all of these years, she was back in Narnia. And in control, just as she had been destined to be since the very first day this world had come into existence.

Once she had been known as Jadis, the last ruler of the now dead world of Charm. Then, a chance encounter with humans had deposited her in Narnia. There she had gained immortality and spent over nine hundred years of exile in the Northern Lands. It had been there that she had waited; if there was one item she had on her side, it was time. She had experimented with her powers, gathered forces aching for battle, and sent advance agents to destabilize the land of Narnia in order to welcome her coming.

There was no real threat to her domain at the present moment, since the Royal Family was dead by her hand. Her servants were picking out the last pockets of major resistance, animals that had refused to adhere to the ultimatum she had presented. It would not be long, though. With the Long Winter upon Narnia, they had precious little supplies and would soon come begging to her feet for a scrap of food and mercy.

Jadis looked forward to that day.

Aside from Narnia, no other threat remained in the form of the regions. The Northern Lands and their giants were behind her, of course. Archenland might have been a problem, but their forces had not been up at full strength when Jadis had reentered Narnia three years prior. This had been caused by a deterioration in relations with the Calormen Empire that had led to several bloody skirmishes along the Archenland-Calormen border.

It was probably not known by either side, but Jadis's advance agents had a played a small, but not unworthy role in their deterioration. In any event, Archenland had sealed its borders and while vigilant, was making no attempts at an offense.

And last but not least, Calormen itself was no problem at all. While the ruler of the Empire, the Tisroc, had always wanted the northern countries for his own, he would not dare assault Narnia, not while Jadis ruled it. And while it was possible that the current Tisroc would seek to sign a mutual-defense pact with Archenland, her agents would be in place to prevent such a move from ever occurring.

And Aslan…

The Son of the Emperor Across the Sea worried her, but the lion had yet to make an appearance in Narnia. And that was fine by here for with each year, she grew more and more powerful. While her own magical abilities were not _quite _up to the level of a god's, she would be able to hold her own against her old foe. And now, the Long Winter had begun. there was--

"Jadis, I presume?"

The White Witch jumped out of her throne, her stone dagger and wand unsheated from her robes in an instant at this unwelcome visitor. It was a pale specter, tall and skeletally thin with skin paler than a skull. It's face was comprised of a red slits for eyes and a flat nose with slits for nostrils,. In its hands, hands like large pale spiders with unnaturally long fingers, there was what appeared to be a stick…or wand…

"My name is Voldemort and your services are required."

***

This could not be happening. 

It was an error unlike any that had existed before.

He was an agent, a sentient program designed to interact with the software and programs of the Matrix. He was programmed with all forms of the human martial arts, knowledge of weaponry and science, the epitome of mechanical and electrical perfection.

And he was being beaten by a human.

A human,…Mr. Anderson…Neo…the One, whatever the hell he wanted to call himself- it did not matter to the program known to the humans as Agent Smith. What mattered was that this human should have died with the rounds penetrated his body. He should be dead.

But he was not. He had risen from the floor and proceeded to mock him by countering the very moves that comprised his being. And to add insult to injury, he had…merged, if such a thing were possible, with his program. He was rewriting code, engineering a de-compiling of his program - his death. It would be any moment now any…

…

He did not die. 

The Agent's program did not de-compile on itself. Time seemed to be frozen. And the presence of the human was not felt. The Agent frowned.

__

What could possibly do this to the Ma-

"Agent Smith, I presume."

Smith cocked his head to the side and saw the source of the voice. It was a pale specter, tall and skeletally thin with skin paler than a skull. It's face was comprised of a red slits for eyes and a flat nose with slits for nostrils,. In its hands, hands like large pale spiders with unnaturally long fingers, there was what appeared to be a stick…or wand…

"My name is Voldemort and your services are required."

***

__

To Be Continued…


End file.
